


La magia della seduzione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Magic, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al 9° P0rn!Fest.Prompt:Stephen Strange/Tony Stark; "Vuoi davvero sapere cosa posso fare con la magia?”.Stephan Strange/Tony Stark : AU! Strange fa accettare a Tony che anche lui è un mago nel modo più diretto





	La magia della seduzione

La magia della seduzione  
  


Strange osservò il the ambrato scendere nella tazza dorata. Il fumo che si alzava dal liquido bollente gli solleticava le narici ed avvertiva la fragranza della bevanda.

"Sei venuto qui per trovare qualcosa che riguarda il passato o il presente?" domandò con voce roca.

Raddrizzò la teiera di ceramica e la appoggiò accanto alla tazza su un vassoio d'argento.

Tony si passò la mano tra i capelli scompigliati sedendosi sulle ginocchia.

"Del caffè" borbottò.

Il dottore assottigliò gli occhi, sospirò e scosse la testa. Schioccò le dita e fece apparire una tazza di caffé bollente tra le mani di Tony.

"Sei venuto fino a qui per una cosa che potevi avere anche senza affrontare la tormenta di neve che c'è la fuori?" domandò.

Tony sorseggiò il caffè, arricciò il labbro tenendo la tazza calda al petto.

"Mi sono capitate delle cose. Non proprio roba che rientri nell'ordine naturale delle cose. Ho fatto qualche ricerca su internet e ho trovato il suo nome e questo posto".

Scrollò le spalle, sogghignò.

"Ma non faccio niente senza caffè".

Strange si passò la mano sopra la sua basetta bianca, passando le dita tra le ciocche more.

"Quali cose?" domandò.

Tony passò la tazza da una mano all'altra.

"Mai capitato di non essere mai stato proprio normale, svegliarti una bella mattina e non riuscire neanche a fingere di esserlo?".

Il Dr. Strange fece levitare due zollette di zucchero da una zuccheriera, fino alla propria tazzina e le fece immergere nel the.

"Dettagli più precisi?" domandò.

Tony sbuffò sonoramente e ruotò la tazza sul palmo. Tolse la mano osservando la tazza galleggiare.

"Il campo gravitazionale viene annullato attorno al corpo, senza però deformarlo".

Le iridi di Dr. Strange brillarono di arancio e lo stregone avvertì un calore provenire dalla propria gemma.

"Cerca di essere più personale, così mi faccio un'idea" rispose. Prese la propria tazzina ed iniziò a mescolarne il contenuto.

Tony batté il dito sul fondo della tazza riempendola di caffè.

"Intendi fare qualcosa di privato?" chiese, divertito.

Scrollò le spalle, mosse un indice in aria formando un cerchio azzurrino ed un reattore arc gli cadde in mano. Lo porse a Strange.

"È una concretizzazione di oggetti del desiderio, partendo da una base pre-esistente nella realtà scientifica".

< E' decisamente un mago > rifletté Strange. Bevve dalla propria tazzina, lentamente.

"Personale significa emozioni. Non ne possiedi?" domandò. Sorseggiò nuovamente un po' di the.

Tony sporse il labbro.

"Mnh. Nah. Stimoli neuronali rielaborati in reazioni fisiche".

Grugnì, afferrò il the di Strange e sbatté il bicchiere al proprio fianco.

"Senta Doc. Due giorni fa cercavo disperatamente di essere normale, anche non provando un cazzo. Poi semplicemente non ci riesco più a mi sembro un T-800 senza John Connor!".

Strange si tolse la cintura di stoffa dorata che teneva alla cintola e ci giocherellò.

"Ti posso dire verbalmente che sei un mago, posso spiegartelo con dei libri o posso fartelo vedere" spiegò.

Tony tese le gambe poggiando i palmi in terra, alzò il capo sogghignando.

"O?".

Strange ticchettò i talloni tra loro e i suoi stivali scomparvero.

"Te l'ho detto, posso fartelo vedere nel modo più diretto".

Tony lo guardò dall'alto in basso, socchiuse gli occhi allargando le gambe.

"E una scopata risolverebbe i miei problemi?" chiese, divertito.

Strange ghignò, socchiuse gli occhi e le sue iridi divennero blu scuro.

"Potresti prendere consapevolezza della magia e potresti usarla come desideri senza volere più cose inutili come la normalità".

Tony si passò una mano sul petto, sogghignò piegando il capo con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Qui qualcuno si crede un mago del sesso".

Strange guardò la propria tazzina vuota galleggiare davanti al tavolino.

"E' la natura, non una mia bravura particolare" sussurrò.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, si alzò e tolse la maglia lasciandola in terra. Avanzò, arricciò il naso.

"Non c'è niente di naturale in azzeramenti di gravità e concretizzazione dei desideri" sussurrò.

Passò le mani sulle spalle di Strange, ghignò guardandone gli occhi brillare.

"Vediamo cosa puoi convincermi a credere, doc".

Strange si tolse la casacca blu, lasciando scoperto il proprio corpo, appoggiando le mani sui suoi boxer dorati.

"Vedremo" sussurrò.

Tony abbassò il capo sui boxer, rise e si slacciò i jeans.

"L'oro è un po' pacchiano, per delle mutande, sai?".

Strange allargò le braccia e scrollò le spalle.

"Quelli di lana mi fanno allergia". Si scusò.

Tony rise forte, lo baciò sfregando il petto contro quello dell'altro, mugolò nella sua bocca e si scostò. "Vediamo che fa di straordinario la sua magia" lo provocò.

Strange si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui ed iniziò a baciarlo sul collo.

"Vuoi davvero sapere cosa posso fare con la magia?” lo sfidò.

Tony tese il collo strofinando la schiena in terra, mugolò e gli carezzò i fianchi; sentiva la punta delle dita formicolare.

"Pensavo dovessi imparare io" mormorò.

Strange gli passò le mani sul petto, le dita affusolate gli brillarono di verde. Curvò la schiena e gli prese il capezzolo in bocca, sentendolo turgido. Lo leccò e ghignò.

"Quello ti verrà naturale" bisbigliò.

Tony s'inarcò chiedendo gli occhi.

"E allora perché ho fatto una scalata mistica?" mormorò.

Premette le dita sui fianchi di Strange, una lieve energia azzurrina avvolse i polpastrelli e si espanse lungo la schiena soda dell'altro stregone.

Strange gli morse la spalla abbronzata e una ciocca mora solleticò il collo dello Stark.

"Perché i tuoi poteri si stanno svegliando" sussurrò. Gli accarezzò i fianchi, strisciando contro di lui. Schioccò le dita e i vestiti restanti su entrambi comparvero sull'altra poltrona piegati.

Tony gemette, gli passò le mani sulla schiena e accennò un sogghigno.

"Utile per pulire casa" disse.

Scese ad accarezzargli le natiche, percepì una lieve scossa scuoterlo e affondò le unghie nella pelle dell'altro.

"Si fa interessante" sussurrò.

Strange gli premette le ginocchia sui fianchi con più forza, arrossandogli la pelle. Scese con la lingua sul petto dell'altro. Sentiva il proprio membro pulsare e bruciare.

Tony sentì una scossa di piacere, gli graffiò la schiena e gli leccò il collo, lo succhiò con forza e salì, gli mordicchiò il lobo dell'orecchio.

"Questo non ha niente di magico" sussurrò, con tono leggermente roco.

Strange gli prese la mano nella propria e gliela fece vedere. La mano di Tony era avvolta da una sostanza azzurra molle.

Tony dilatò gli occhi, che brillarono di riflessi dorati.

"Cosa posso farci?" domandò.

Si leccò le labbra, sentiva l'eccitazione fargli pulsare le tempie e l'erezione fremere.

Strange gli abbassò la mano fino al proprio membro e gli morse il labbro.

"Inventa" lo stuzzicò.

Tony gemette, lo prese in mano e la mosse lentamente; chiuse gli occhi sentendo brividi di piacere e mugolò avvicinandogli le labbra all'orecchio.

"Voglio sentirti gemere" sussurrò, il tono suadente e roco.

Mosse le dita premendo lungo l'erezione di Strange, i filamenti di magia lo avvolgevano espandendo scariche di piacere.

"Mostrami i piaceri di questa natura di cui ti vanti" mormorò.

La pelle pallida di Strange si arrosso e lui si lasciò sfuggire un paio di versi rochi. Scariche di piacere scesero anche lungo la schiena di Tony e dell'energia verde gli solleticò il basso ventre.

Strange nascose il capo nell'incavo del suo collo ed ansimò sempre più rumorosamente.

Tony gemette con tono roco, fremette allargando le gambe; si strofinò con foga passandogli le mano ricoperte di magia.

"Possiamo saltare il resto dei preliminari?" chiese, il tono roco.

Alzò e abbassò il bacino, il corpo era teso e sudato.

Strange lo afferrò con foga e gli mise la mano sulla sua, muovendogliela più velocemente.

"Prima fammi gemere davvero" lo sfidò.

Tony fece pressione con le ginocchia, lo atterrò e scese con le labbra.

"Ti dico un segreto su come faccio accadere ciò che voglio".

Gli sfiorò l'erezione con le labbra.

"Lo voglio e accade" sussurrò.

Lo prese in bocca succhiando con foga, i filamenti di magia avvolgevano Strange mandandogli scariche di piacere lungo il corpo.

Strange gli avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita e mosse il bacino in avanti, mugolando.

"E' la tua volontà che controlla la tua magia" bisbigliò roco.

Tony alzò gli occhi e continuò a succhiare accennando un sogghigno.

< Se dipende dalla mia volontà, so cosa voglio > pensò.

Leccò l'erezione di Strange succhiando, gli carezzò le natiche.

< Voglio che me lo chieda >.

La schiena di Strange era in tensione, le sue gambe tremavano e i suoi muscoli vibravano.

Il dottore ansimò, mentre il sudore gli scendeva lungo la pelle. I capelli mori gli aderirono al viso sudato. Iniziò a baciare Tony, mentre magia verde passava dalla sua bocca a quella del più giovane.

Tony mugolò di piacere, si scostò da lui e gli si mise sopra. Lo guardò negli occhi, le iridi erano sfumate di verde e oro.

"Mi vuoi?" chiese, con tono roco e basso.

Gli sollevò le natiche massaggiandole con le dita ricoperte di magia.

Strange si abbandonò sul pavimento, le dita gli formicolavano e la vista gli si annebbiò. Ansimò e il fiato gli si condensò davanti al viso. Le finestre si ricoprirono di un dito di ghiaccio.

"Hai dalla tua parte la magia più potente, gelida come le forze mortali. Puoi fare di meglio" disse. Boccheggiò e il sudore gli si gelò sul viso.

Tony gli afferrò i capelli di scatto e li tirò, lo guardò negli occhi con le iridi brillanto di verde e oro.

"Si può perfino morire, di piacere" sibilò, minaccioso.

Si spinse contro Strange ripetutamente, gli strinse i fianchi fino a lasciare il segno.

Strange gli strusciò i glutei contro il membro, venendo. Gorgogliò e gli uscì lungo gemito.

"C'è di peggio della morte" ringhiò.

Tony lo penetrò con irruenza, si mosse rapidamente sentendo il flusso di energia muoversi attorni ai loro corpi; vedeva sfocato e aveva il battito accelerato.

"Mi mostrerai cosa" sussurrò, suadente.

Strange iniziò a muoversi su e giù così velocemente da arrossarsi e graffiarsi la pelle.

Tony ansimò, lo baciò con foga e continuò a spingere con foga fino a venire. Gli morse il labbro, uscì da lui e si leccò una goccia di sangue sulla bocca.

Strange strinse gli occhi, rabbrividendo. Fiocchi di neve iniziarono a scendere dal soffitto.

Tony gli passò la mano sul petto, sorrise divertito socchiudendo gli occhi.

“In effetti, pare sia un ottimo modo per imparare” sussurrò.

Il Dr. Strange ridacchiò, riaprendo gli occhi.

"Allora, alla prossima lezione".

 


End file.
